


Save me from myself

by JiAh_M17



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: AU, Jaemin/MinJae, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, YunJae
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17
Summary: Atrapado en medio de la oscura noche, no hay donde esconderse. Sálvame de esta oscuridad, sálvame de mí mismo que no encuentro la salida.• TVXQ/ JYJ• Song-Fic/Universo Alternativo.• Inspirado en las siguientes canciones: The Beat & Never Forget – Lena Katina [live @ Fan Kix]• Slash/Yaoi/ Boy Love.•Personajes: JaeJoong, YunHo, ChangMin (Mención), HeeChul (Mención).• Mención de YunJae, MinJae/ JaeMin.•Estado: Terminado.•Extensión: Capítulo único.06/06/2016





	Save me from myself

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Los hechos presentados en esta historia son ficticios cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no pretendo difamar o dañar la imagen de las personas aquí nombradas. Los lugares e incidentes son producto de la imaginación del autor(a) o usados para la ficción. 
> 
> Esta obra Slash/Yaoi/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ historia Homosexual, si te molesta este tema no lo leas. Esta obra fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro y como un pasatiempo. Esta historia me pertenece, queda terminantemente prohibida su distribución sin autorización, así como el plagio total o parcial de la misma.
> 
> Todos los derechos reservados.  
>  

Recostado sobre la cama desde la  tarde; la noche se hace presente, la oscuridad invade la que alguna vez con felicidad llame «nuestra habitación».  YunHo aún no ha llegado a casa, han pasado tres días desde la última vez que vi su rostro. _« ¿El olor a sexo y el perfume de alguien, te acompañaran una vez mas?»_

Después de media noche él regresa a casa, el enorme silencio permite escuchar sus tambaleantes pasos en dirección a la habitación. No quiero levantarme, no tiene sentido; me muevo sobre la cama dejando su lado vacio, decido fingir estar dormido.

La lluvia afuera no ha cesado, las gotas de agua corren a través del cristal de la ventana. YunHo entro en al habitación tambaleándose, sus movimientos erráticos apenas le permiten  llegar a la cama sin tropezar. Él toma su lugar sobre la cama ignorando mi presencia; mantengo los ojos cerrados mientras reflexiono y una vez más,  me hago las mismas preguntas. _« ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hicimos? ¿En dónde quedaron todas esas promesas?»_

Un montón de preguntas sin respuestas acumuladas en esta  abrumadora oscuridad, que me ha permitido ver su verdadero ser.  Puedo oír con claridad su respiración y el aroma del licor invade mis fosas nasales. YunHo se ha emborrachado de nuevo. 

La luz del sol trae consigo un nuevo mañana y este viene acompañando de una nueva discusión. No recuerdo en que momento la discusiones se volvieron frecuentes entre nosotros,   no recuerdo el _por qué_  de ellas, ni el centro de nuestros conflictos, que son ahora difusos.  Al igual que los motivos para estar juntos.

Constantes e interminables discusiones, desplantes e infidelidades. No soy tonto se que él me ha engañado, que ha faltado a esas promesas que en algún momento hicimos y que solo he dejado pasar, repitiéndome incontables veces, «el tiempo pasa»; sin embargo nada ha cambiado. 

La oscuridad poco a poco nos ha ido consumiendo cada día, retirando  lentamente la falsa piel de cordero que cubre sus inseguridades  y dejándome sin una salida. Ya no tengo a donde ir, mis alas rotas no pueden volar.

Estoy tan perdido en esta situación, son innumerables  y ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he prometido alejarme, pero he regresado a su lado como polilla atraída a la luz. En algún momento YunHo y yo quedamos atrapados en esta noche sin final, sin salida y sin lugar donde esconderse. _« ¿En qué momento me volví la presa y caí en la trampa que hemos llamado amor?»_

Los años pasan y lo que alguna vez fue nuestra relación,   ya no queda ningún  rastro, todo se lo ha llevado el olvido. Tontamente creí, creímos, pertenecernos de alguna mágica forma,  destinados a estar juntos. Sin embargo,  el cuento de hadas se esfumo sin saber cómo.

Trato como buen tonto que soy de aferrarme inútilmente a los recuerdos que se deslizan velozmente como agua entre mis dedos. Para este punto mi corazón comienza a rendirse, dejándome ver la tortuosa realidad. Esta relación—, si es que puede llamarse así—, es historia y lastimosamente, he visto el camino a olvido.   

Algo que YunHo se ha negado a ver; sumergido en su burbuja ignorando la vedad. Él ha estado tan centrado en si mismo, que hasta ahora no sé ha dado cuenta que he estado apuntando mi atención en alguien mas, quien sin saberlo, se ha convertido en mi luz en esta espesa y asfixiante oscuridad, en la que esta relación se convertido.           

ChangMin sin desearlo, ha hecho renacer mi débil esperanza. Pasar tiempo con este chico, ha hecho que el camino se mas claro. Señalando la única dirección a mi relación con YunHo, una relación claramente sin futuro, en la que estamos atados por mera costumbre. _Es hora de continuar mi camino..._    

 Me he dado el lujo de ignorar a YunHo, en el momento en que deje que ChangMin se acercara a mí;  he llegado a un punto en el que me parece ilógico mantener mis cosas en la misma habitación y decidí usar la de invitados como mía. Ya no deseo dormir a su lado.

No tengo claro si, él ha notado mi cambio o por el contrario solo me ignora una vez más. Alejándome de la oscuridad, camino hacia la brillante luz, hacia ChangMin, quien con cada detalle me ha devuelto  la sensación de ser un tonto adolescente enamorado.

Guiado por los acontecimientos y las múltiples veces que lo he pensado ya; he   tomado la  decisión de cerrar este capítulo en mi vida, pasar la página y seguir adelante. Tome una maleta y  la llene hasta el tope con lo que creí esencial. YunHo no estaba en departamento—, como tanta veces ya—, y no me quedo mas remedio,   arranque una hoja de papel de una vieja libreta para dejarle una nota. Simplemente mi despedida.

Como un gato ladrón durante la noche salí de ese lugar, de dulces y muy amargos recuerdos. En un inicio, no les dije a  mis allegados sobre mi paradero, al menos hasta encontrar un nuevo lugar donde establecerme y evitar que YunHo me encontrara.  Cambien mi número telefónico, cerré temporalmente mis redes sociales; incluso cambie mi imagen. Todo esto, como una forma de no dar marcha atrás a mi decisión y enfrentar a mi madre, quien  apoyo bastante mi relación con YunHo  fue difícil, no obstante, al fin y al cabo ella comprendió lo inevitable, « _el nosotros ya no existe_ ».      

Ahora bien, sabía que en algún momento tendría que enfrentarme a YunHo cara a  cara. Sin embargo,  lo que no imagine fue su reacción. La violencia nunca es la respuesta, ninguna persona le pertenece a otra y que YunHo golpeara a ChangMin e iniciara una pelea a plena luz del día, me parece inconcebible.  No sé que motivo a YunHo a actuar de esa forma, o si él ha sido de esa manera todo este tiempo. Sin embargo, tengo claro que mis sentimientos por YunHo se esfumaron y eso es algo que no tiene vuelta atrás. Después de ese incidente, perdí todo contacto con él, todo lazo que nos mantenía unidos  ya no existe.  

Ha pasado un año entero y un par de días atrás me encontré pro casualidad con HeeChul, el gran amigo de YunHo y aunque no deseaba que YunHo fuese el de conversación, él termino hablando de su amigo, quien en palabras de HeeChul ha empezado de cero; tiene una nueva relación con alguien  mas joven. Yo solo deseo que YunHo no cometa los mismos errores y pueda ser feliz.

En este año ha pasado mi aún joven relación con ChangMin,  ha avanzado, no hemos tomado las cosas con calma, pero sin dar nada por sentado; la verdad es que el futuro es incierto, no tenemos la seguridad se saber cuanto nos durará el amor, podría ser el resto de nuestras vidas o simplemente terminar mañana, eso no lo sé. Por el momento viviré el ahora sin arrepentimientos.                      

 

 

 

 


End file.
